Vampires Abound
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Rumors of a vampire had bothered the students of their school and it's up to Alfred and his partner to clear the rumor


**Vampires Abound**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: implied USxUK

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), and forgive my lack of language diversity (I can only speak American English -_____-;;;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia

A/N: this is a rewrite of a short story I wrote for a friend when I was still in... junior high, I presume. That was more than four years ago.

I rewrote the contents to fit the pairing, but the original pairings are truly named Death and Dread :3

Anyway, enjoy~

**Vampires Come**

"Hey, have you heard the rumor? They say Lana from class F is taken to the hospital last night!"

"What? What happened to her?"

"I'm not so sure either, but the rumor said she was bitten by that vampire!"

"My goodness! So our school is the next target?"

"How scary!"

Murmures and hushed voices filled the hallway as the students walking through it gossiped with their group of friends regarding the most recent case of vampire attack. The male half of the student population chose not to get involved with the gossips and quickly strode across the hallway into the cafeteria.

The news of the vampire attack had started a few weeks ago, when a female student from a nearby school was attacked on her way home. Afterwards, the news had spread like wildfire, scaring the girls of all school out of their minds. They didn't dare walk in lonely places, and whenever and wherever they go, they never go alone, for fear of attracting the vampire to them.

It was said that the vampire only targeted female students (thus the reason the male students tactfully decided not to comment anything about it), and even though their blood wasn't completely drained off, it was still a traumatic experience capable of inducing a life-long phobia.

"So it's finally our school on the list," a young blond boy commented cheerfully as he strolled beside his friend, arms bent behind his head and his shirt untucked. He turned slightly so he could still see his companion, a beautiful blond girl, through his glasses, and grinned.

"What the hell do you care?" the girl asked coldly as she kept on walking, not wanting to waste any minute because once the cafeteria got crowded, it would take long to get to the counter.

"Aren't you scared?" the boy teased, successfully getting himself punched in the stomach. "Hey now, no need to be defensive if you are," he protested as he rubbed his aching gut.

"I'm not," the girl said, trying to walk in front of him and pretend she didn't know him.

"You know you can always ask me to walk you home, right?" the boy asked, grinning like an idiot that she said he was. "I won't mind doing anything for a cute girl like you."

"Really? Then why can't you just shut up, Jones?" the girl bit back as she shook her head. "I swear I'll drag you to a nearest mental asylum if you won't stop grinning."

"Hey, I was only worried about you!" Alfred protested as he flailed his arms, trying to get his point across, and narrowly missed hitting the girl's (who had turned to glare at him even before his arm nearly hit) head. "Anyway, try to be careful, or you'll attract too much attention from that vampire, _Lady_ Kirkland."

"I hate you," Victoria said as she sighed deeply. "I'm not an idiot, _Mister_ Jones. I know how to take care of this," she added as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to look either cross or scary, which Alfred thought she didn't need to even _try_.

"Fine. I was just saying," Alfred said as he shrugged, and they entered the cafeteria, which was already crowded. "I'll go find a table first."

They ordered their food in turns, but waited for the other to get their food before they started eating. Although they had been in that school for a month, no one dared to sit with them because they were scared of Victoria's sharp tongue. Only Alfred would sometimes drag her to the canteen.

"You should try being more sociable," Alfred commented as he started munching on his hamburger. "Isn't it getting a little lonely, just the two of us?"

Victoria shot him a strange look, as if he was a mentally retarded guy who didn't think before he spoke. Then again, maybe he really was.

"I have no problem whatsoever," Victoria said pointedly. "I don't need them. We're not staying here for long anyway."

"I know," Alfred said. "But I worry about you. It's not good to be a loner like this."

"Do me a favor and shut up," Victoria said with a huff. "If there's nothing important, don't talk while eating."

"Right," Alfred said, picking on the lettuce in his hamburger. "Oh, anyway, I have club activities after school, so you'll have to get back by yourself. Is that alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"No, I mean, will you be alright?"

"I'm not a child," Victoria protested as she glared at Alfred, stabbing a slice of meat with her plastic fork and making it look like it was made of metal instead, and Alfred unconsciously gulped, for fear she decided it was a good enough weapon to inflict physical injury on him should he say something she deemed stupid.

"Fine then, I'll see you at our apartment tonight," Alfred said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe how stubborn Victoria could be when she wanted to. An evil grin then spread on his face as he announced loudly, "I'll try to be better tonight. Let's see if we can wake the neighbors again."

And Alfred ran for his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you for visiting!" the barista at a nearby coffee shop waved cheerfully at Victoria who had just gotten her order and was walking out of the smapp shop. She held the steaming cup of coffee close to her chest, and nodded slightly in acknowledgement as she went on her way back to the apartment she shared with Alfred.

Victoria took a sip of her coffee and made a face. She couldn't understand how Alfred could like such substance. He had told her that among all the types of coffee, there's bound to be one that she liked, and had forced her to try all types of coffee.

This time, it was vienna coffee. And she didn't like it.

It was already dark outside even though it was barely six in the evening. The winter had come and chilly breeze blew past the passers by occasionally. Not many people were around though, since the rumors about the vampire had started.

Silently, Victoria wondered what the vampire would do if he couldn't find anyone to feed on.

Although she didn't quite like the coffee, it was against her values to throw away food or drinks. Thus, she continued to drink it until the very last drop. It was one of her cute points, according to Alfred, while she thought she was just being thrifty.

Rustles could be heard as she was finishing her cup of coffee, and she looked around in search of the source of noise. As her gaze fell on the path before her again, she started walking calmly. "Can you wait until I finish my coffee?"

Maniacal snickers could be heard from behind the trees in the park, and someone stepped out into the light from the street lamps. The man had a pale face and sharp, pointy fangs. His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with ruffles at the front, black silk trousers, and black cape. He bared his fangs at her as he grinned.

"My, my, what have I got here?" he asked as his grin widened, stepping towards Victoria as he watched her drink the last drop of her coffee and throw away the empty cup into a nearby trash can. "A daring lady, are you not"

"Maybe," Victoria said. "And what have I got? A very unfashionable vampire," she commented as she tugged at the ruffles in front. "These are so out-dated. Have you had this since a thousand years ago?"

The vampire snarled as he pushed Victoria away. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. This was the first time someone clearly tried to get him to come, and also the first time someone deliberately tried his patience.

The thing that made him angry was the fact that she wasn't fazed at the very least.

"Tch, is that how you treat ladies?" Victoria grumbled as she got up from the ground and dusted the imaginary dirt from her skirt. "No wonder you have no one by your side now. I have no time to talk to someone as impolite as you are, so excuse me."

"I think you have it wrong," the vampire scowled in clear disapproval. He never liked it when someone defied him.

Where was the scream of terror? Where had the shocked and fearful expressions gone to? Why did she seem so indifferent about talking to a vampire? Wasn't she aware of what was coming her way?

In a flurry of black and white, he was already by her side, hands on her shoulder and fangs ready to be embedded into the vein at her neck. He grinned smugly at his obvious victory, and chanced a glance to see if she was now finally scared.

However, all trace of smugness was gone when he looked into her eyes. They didn't betray any emotion, and she appeared perfectly calm. He faltered for a moment, and knew then that it was a very big mistake to do.

As soon as he loosened his grip on her shoulders, Victoria kicked the vampire's shin, and with a flick of her wrist, a giant scythe appeared in her hands. She swung the scythe as if it weighed nothing and pointed the tip at the vampire, as if daring him to come any closer.

Her hair shortened and her chest flattened as she grew taller, until she assumed the form of a young man.

"You chose the wrong victim, Mr. Vampire," the man said mockingly. "You may have heard of us before. I am a Soul Reaper, sent by King Misery himself to eliminate the likes of you who hinder our works!"

As soon as he had exclaimed that, he slashed at the vampire's legs, rendering him unable to move.

"Arthur!" Alfred called out as he rushed to the scene and took in the sight in front of him. "Ah, so you've taken care of it before I came," he said as he nodded approvingly. He then grew taller until he was a few centimeters taller than Arthur. In his hand, was also a giant scythe. "Looks like he's even pushier than we thought."

"You're too slow," Arthur complained. "Shut up and do your work. I'll be lenient this time, but if it happens again, be sure I'll report it to the king."

"I know, no need to warn me, eh, Death?" Alfred asked, teasingly using Arthur's code name because he knew the other man hated it.

Arthur glared at him. "Very well, Dread," he retaliated by using Alfred's code name too, because Alfred hated it too. "I've done my part of becoming bait and preventing him from escaping. Taking his life is your job as always."

"I know, I know," Alfred said. "No need to get bitchy."

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

Alfred only grinned at him before he turned to look at the immobilized vampire, his expression serious all of a sudden.

"Now," he started as he walked closer to the vampire, leaning down to stare straight into the vampire's eyes. "Do you know what will happen to someone who dared to lay a finger on my Death?" he asked as he smirked evilly, chanting an incantation while a white magic circle appeared below them. "They meet their own Death."

The soul of the vampire came out in the form of a white glowing ball, and Alfred quickly slashed the tie that connected the soul and the body with his scythe. He took the floating ball and stored it inside a small black bag where souls were kept before given to the king of the Underworld.

Alfred turned and saw Arthur looking at him in annoyance.

"Since when am I _your_ Death?" he grunted as he made his scythe disappear into thin air.

"Aw," Alfred cooed, slinging an arm around Arthur's shoulder after he made his scythe disappear as well. "Why are you so sure I was talking about you? You're so cute."

"I'm the only Death you know, stupid," Arthur snorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to get back!"

"Yes of course," Alfred said as he smiled and opened a portal that connected the human world and the Underworld. "Though, I'd like to come back here and buy a copy of tomorrow's news. I want to know what those humans think about the vampire issue."

"Why not," Arthur said as he shrugged. "I'd like to see their comments as well. Perhaps this time they will be afraid of us."

**And Go**

If you enjoy it, please do leave a review. I suppose I'll be rewriting another story set in the same universe :3


End file.
